


Call of Duty: My Ass

by lizlybear



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, chaleigh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Raleigh has enough of Chuck hogging the play station.





	Call of Duty: My Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/gifts), [GutterBall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GutterBall/gifts).



Raleigh sighed. Chuck is playing COD and he’s being a bitch about it. He asked for a turn over an hour ago and Chuck told him  _ in a minute _ . He asks again and when his lover dismisses him with a wave of his hand he’s had enough.

He stands up and makes sure to walk as slowly as possible, a irritated sigh and a foot on his ass pushing him out of the way has him smirking. Walking over to the kitchen he texts Mako to complain and asks if she has an idea to get Chuck away from the game. Mako adds Tendo to the conversation. 

 

*****

 

Raleigh secures the paint roller holder to the hair dryer and looks over his arsenal. Five rolls of toilet paper and two rolls of coloured Christmas paper. He walks over to the door and looks at Chuck. The little shit doesn’t even look up. UGH. Okay, he’s asking for it. He closes the door with a bang and goes to get his supplies. He texts Mako and Tendo,

**“Shit is about to hit the fan.”**

He put his phone into camera mode and shoves the door open. As soon as Chuck glances his way he hits record. His lover looks at the door and back to the screen only to pause when his brain realises just what he’s looking at. He turns back to Raleigh and starts to say something but it’s drowned out by the noise from the hair dryer turning on. The first string of paper hits the red head’s astonished face and Raleigh can't stop the laughter spilling from his mouth. Oh god, this is brilliant. The first roll is done and he reloads the next one. Chuck is spluttering and Raleigh is laughing like a maniac. This is the absolute best idea ever.

“How do you like your game now, huh?”

He quickly loads the next roll, and the next. He can barely see Chuck, but he isn’t finished yet. He loads the last roll and now Chuck is gone. There are indignant noises coming from the mountain of comfy looking paper. Raleigh smirks.

“RELOAD”

“WHAT? NO! No more.”

But the coloured paper is already hitting the pile and Raleigh laughs harder.

“Oh  _ come on _ .” Chuck says as his face is covered again

When the paper runs out Raleigh looks at his handy work. He’s still laughing when Chuck’s face emerges from between all the paper. Raleigh bends over holding his stomach, all the while laughing his arse off. He brushes away the tears and takes in the scene before him.

“That looks very comfy.”

Raleigh walks over to his lover picking up hands full of paper and throws it on top of Chuck before wrapping his arms around the pile, pushing it over.

“Mmmm very comfy indeed.”

He rubs his face in what he thinks is Chuck’s chest. Pushing himself up he grabs the controller.

“Babe, help me up.”

“Nope, my turn to play”

“Babe?”

The pile behind him shifts. Suddenly he’s enveloped in a soft, paper hug.

“Nooo .. You made me die.” He hits the tiny X and starts a new round.

Raleigh hears Chuck snicker, a strong arm wraps around his waist, pulling him into his lovers lap. He tries to concentrate, elbowing Chuck away but he still moves his head to make room for the soft press of lips against his neck.

“You’ve got my attention now”

His face is pulled to the side, he resists for a moment before giving in. He turns his head for a kiss, it turns hot and heavy within seconds.

The forgotten game restarts as the controller drops to the floor.  

 

Fin

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluff thing I wrote on a Tumblr post. This is unedited and English is not my first language so sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> http://murphyhatesme.tumblr.com/post/168461554129/bamfcoyotetango-saintrobot-limmel-xiv


End file.
